Angel
by NinjaMatty
Summary: [TysonxKai] One night, someone knocks to Tyson's door. He opens it and a stranger falls in his arms. Who is he? What is his secret[Chap7]
1. Chapter 1

Angel

Matty Devory 

December, 2003 

Author's note: Okay! My third fan fiction in English! It's a Kai/Tyson fict so if you don't like don't read! The original fan fiction is in French (write by me XD) and the title is "Merry Christmas". 

Last thing, I dedicate this story to my sister Carrie who is a fan of the shipper Tyson and Kai! 

*** 

Introduction 

*** 

It was the dreamed moment. All day long, he knew that he was going to live this moment. Tyson sat down in his favorite armchair and wrapped himself in a warm coverage. 

The bell of the door pulledfired him of his musing. He got up and went to the door. He did not even take time to look whom it was before opening it. His surprise was big. In front of him was held, not a member of its family but a young man about twenty years, wearing a tearing grey cape and a white scarf . The purple eyes reflected the fatigue, the concern and the fear. To be standing up, he should lean on the left hand on the frame of door. 

Tyson remained a motionless a moment, while the eyes of the stranger begged him to help him. Suddenly, in the street behind the boy, he perceived dozen men with torches. Without waiting more, he pulled the mysterious young man by the scarf to push him into to the house then closed the door. Tyson waited that his heart stops racing before releasing his new guest. When his hand left the arm, he collapsed on the floor. Tyson bent over him. The stranger had fainted, probably of tiredness. Dont knowing really what to do, he decided to keep him here, so he could rest. He dragged then the unconscious body in his bed. He removed him his scarf then his cape.He deprived him then his shoes. Afterward, he pulled down the warm coverages. He went away, closing the door behind him. 

Approximately one half an hour later, Tyson's family arrived. Everybody was cheerful, happy and speaking very hardly. Tyson would like to enjoy himself too but he could not stop thinking of the boy who slept in his bed. Who is he? Where does he come from? What happened to him? Does all noise going to wake him? For the first time of his life, Tyson looked forward to meeting himself alone. He liked his family but this evening, it seemed more than noisy. 

Towards midnight, having waited what seems an eternity, the last guest left the house. Everything became quiet. 

Tyson remained a rested moment back in the door by sighing. Pushing away some rebel blue locks falling on his face, he finally decide to do for what he had waited so long. 

Having verified that everything was locked, Tyson closed the lights except the one in the kitchen. He went then to his room, opened the door silently and entered. The mysterious boy always slept, squeezing a pillow between his arms. The noise of evening did not seem to have disturbed him. 

Tyson opened a small lamp. Like that, he could better see the face of the boy. The pale cheeks were covered by two blue triangles. In spite of his clothes in fragments, he did not seem to be a tramp. No, by approaching him he could even distinguish a vague smell of shampoo. Tyson did not know if he should wake him or wait until he wakes up by him-self. He opted for the first choice. Too many questions burned his lips. 

The young man approached the bed and shook slightly the stranger by the shoulder. He woke up at once in start and sat down on the bed. 

*** 

Ehhh! The introduction is finish! I hope you liked it XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel 

Second Chapter 

Matty Devory 

December, 2003 

The stranger supported Tyson's glance. Both boys so remained a dozen seconds. 

"-Who are you? Asked Tyson Where do you come from?  
- My name is Kai. It is all that I can say for the moment. " 

On it, he wanted to get up but the other boy held him by the arm. Kai looked at him with a questioning glance. 

"-Listen, you are not obliged to say more. However, you cannot leave in this state. 

-I don't need your help! 

-Who are those guys that fallowed you, eh? The police, CIA, FBI? You are a criminal on the run, that's right?

-No, it's not that. " 

Kai goes stale on the bed, biting his lower lip. Maybe he should stay here, at least for night? This boy seems nice and full of good intentions. "No! It is too dangerous! thought Kai I don't need him" 

"- Ah by the way! I'm Tyson Granger! It doesn't much matter who you are; you seem to be in a bad state, so you can't leave. And if I let you do leave, I could not have the quiet consciousness! 

-Well, I accept your offer but on a condition; you should say to nobody that I'm staying at your home. 

-No problem! " 

Tyson smiled to him to prove that he was sincere. 

" – Are you hungry? Or would you like to take a shower? 

-Okay for the shower. 

-Follow me. " 

The mysterious boy followed the one who had agreed to help him. They walked in the direction of bathroom. 

" - Towels are in this cupboard and the first-aid kit here … If you need something …" 

On this, Tyson left the small room and closing the door. He had seen well that his guest had wounds on the body. Cuts probably. Furthermore, because of his lame step, he guessed easily that he was hurt at legs. 

Kai entered under the shower. The fountain, whatever little powerful, burned his back. The tepid water poured inside his long wounds, tearing a growl of pain. He wrinkled fists and leaned against the wall. He looks at his swelled ankle. He had sprained it by falling because of a patch of ice three days ago. Three days since he runs away like a thief. Three days that he is looking for, without wanting to admit it, somebody who can help him. This blue haired boy, this Tyson was maybe this person. 

After a dozen minutes, the young man went out of the shower. He took the first-aid kid, sat down on the floor and opened it in front of him. He surrounded his poor ankle of an elasticity bandage. He used then some alcohol to disinfect his wounds. The liquid seemed to burn like fire. Finally, he thought of his trunk bruises. Suddenly, somebody knocks. A voice reached him on the other side of the door. 

"-Kai, I bring you clothes because yours are quite torn … " 

Kai opened slightly the door and took clothes. Dark blue pants, and a black t-shirt with write on it in red and white " I rulz you suck ". But he didn't care of his look and threaded them. Before going out, he looked his reflect on the mirror. His hair was a mess. He slid his fingers on it to bring it in an appearance of order. Then, he left the bathroom.

*** 

I know My English is realllllyyy awful. Anyway, I don't really care. Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Angel  
Third Chapter  
Matty Devory  
October 2004

Kai found Tyson in the kitchen. He sat near the table, reading something. He looked up at him and told him to take a seat. Kai hesitated then sat down. Tyson began to talk, very seriously.

"-Kai, I wanna help you. But you must explain me some things.

-I already told you ! I don't…

-Yes I know, you don't want my help. But you know, I heard you crying so I think we should take it seriously. Don't you?"

The young man with grey hair seemed chocked but decided to answer.

"Alright. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I'm 21 years old and I come from Russia. I live with my grand-father in a big and cold mansion. My grand-father is crazy and he hates me I think. He has been beating me and has been abusing of me since I'm young. Recently, I've decided that it was enough and I hate to put a stop at all this. I ran away and come to Japan. That's why I'm here. But, three days ago he found me and beat the hell out of me. I was capable to ran away again but I'm sure he'll find me."

He said that like it was something he has learned by heart. While he was speaking, he closed his eyes and logued around. He seemed to not care but Tyson knew he was sad.

"-So the people that were fallowing you were…

-Men working for my grand-father."

Tyson kept his mouth shout. He didn't know what to say. He had never though that a grand-father could abuse his grand-son. In what kind of world are we living?

"-Would you like to eat or drink something? Tyson asked

-A glass of water would be nice."

Tyson gave him a glass of cold water that he drank rapidly. He didn't eat much for the last three days. All he has drunk was melted snow. Maybe he would be capable to get out of this now.

"-I'm gonna sleep." Kai said as he woke up

He leaved Tyson.

Tyson stayed all night right there, thinking. But he was sure of one thing : he won't let this mysterious guy down. Okay, he was strange and rough but he had a good reason to be.

The young man was ready to go to sleep when the sun began to shine. When he entered his room, he saw Kai sleeping peacefully under the warm sheets. He layed down beside him. It was strange to feel a presence next to him, especially a man one. But it was not unpleasant. He was feeling safe with someone around him.

Suddenly, he felt something brush agaisnt him. He turned around. Kai was still sleeping but he was now closer. Tyson could fell his soft hair agaisnt his face. He wanted badly to get closer of his guest but didn't dare to. It was wrong. How many times have people said that? It was bad to love someone from the same sex. It was bad to love a guy when you are a guy. He just pushed himself away from Kai with regrets, as he always done.

The next morning, Kai wake up. He was all confused to be in a stranger's bed. Has he slept with a man to have money? 1 Was he still in Russia?

"What have I done?"

1 When he was still in Russia, Kai was so desesperate that he slept with men to have money to buy a plane ticket to run away.

I finally had the guts to translate my third chapter Hope you like it and thank you so much for all the reviews ! You are all so nice ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel  
Fourth Chapter  
Matty Devory  
October 2004

&&&  
Thanks to all of you people who took the time to gave me a review, I really appreciate it. I'm happy to see that my English isn't that bad XD  
Jen-beyblade- fan - I'm sorry that my idea about Kai shoked you " I thought it was a good idea to show how desesperate he was to run away.  
FireieGurl - You'll discover it soon !  
&&&

The door of the room swung open. But Kai had to take some seconds before remembering himelf the boy who smiled to him friendly. Tyson rose on the bed and sat down in front of Kai.  
« - Had a nice sleep?  
- Yes thank you. »

On it, Kai quickly got up. He went to the kitchen. He had to hold the wall to remain standing. He had the impression that the floor was unstable and that everything turned around him. Finally, he throwed up good blow in the kitchen sink and fell on the knees on the floor. His brain hurted to die, his heart was at the edge of his lips and the stomach had quite returned. He had a acrid taste in his mouth because of the vomit. He hold his stomach because of the terrible pain he was feeling. Sweat was running down his forehead and he was blind because of the tears. Not again … Not now …

Tyson arrived in a hurry in the kitchen. He helped Kai to walk on the living room by holding his arm. Still running, he fetched a towel of cold water which he put on Kai's forehead. He noticed then that the young man was holding his stomach and wrinkled the nose because of the pain. What should he do?! Without asking too much question, Tyson gave him two aspirins. After some minutes, Kai began to relax. He opened his eyes full of tears caused by the atrocious pain. Tyson stood near of him, holding his hand to prove him that he was by his side.  
«-Kai eh dude are you gonna be alright? »

For only answer, he shook weakly his head. Yes, that was going to be okay.  
Fifteen minutes later, Kai was capable to sit on the couch. The pain had finally left. Tyson came near him.  
« Can you explain me what just happened?  
- I have nothing to say. I was sick, that's all. It can happen to anybody, right?   
- Seeing how you were holding your stomach, I doubt hardly that it was a simple sudden jump.  
- Listen kiddo, that kind of thing happen very often okay so I know what I'm talking about, y'know.  
-Maybe but eh! What's that? »

Tyson showed a dark spot on Kai's t-shirt. After he had touched it, he concluded that it was some blood. A wound had had to open. The young boy quickly got up and fetched the first-aid kit in the bathroom.  
« - What are you gonna do with that?! Kai asked  
- I'm gonna take care of ya, baka! C'mon, remove your t-shirt! »

Hearing these words, Kai became to feel sick.  
« - I hum!! You know very well that I don't wanna hurt you! You are not with your grand-father anymore! Tyson said  
- You, you're right. Forgive me … »

On it, Kai removed his black T-shirt, revealing a well developped chest. The white bandages were soaked with blood near the rib cage.  
Tyson had a moment of hesitance. It would be the first time that he would touch the skin of another man. How Ka wouldi react if he saw him blushing? Badly probably. And the little link that have been builting between them would be brocken.

He finally decided to do it. Tyson removed the soiled bandages. His eyes were glued on a big and deep cut running along the side of his rib cage. A deep wound that hasn't been taked care of. Quickly, he mopped the blood which went out of the wound. He put then some disinfectant, what tore away a growl of pain from Kai. Finally, he put back a clean bandage and squeezed it enough to make stop the evacuation of the blood. When he got up, his face was very close to his friend's. The confusion and the embarrassment appeared in Tyson's eyes who got up immediately. Kai had not moved.   
« - Thank you. »

The Japenese one answered nothing and went to the bathroom where he locked himself in. Tyson sat down on the edge of the bath and took his head between hands. He was able to feff his eyes filled with tears. Why loving Kai, uh? Why to love a perfect stranger about whom we know nothing?

_/ Tyson's point of view _  
I cannot love Kai. We barely know each other. He does not want to know me, I know it very well. But I do. I want to learn more about him. I want to know everything, even the slightest detail. I am however going to have to ask him questions. Is he going to answer me? Some yes, the others not. Maybe the most important will stay without answer …  
I cannot refrain from fixing my fingers slightly stained with blood. These fingers which touched his skin, so sweet so warm. When I touched him, I had a so strange feeling. Something I have never felt before. I know very well what is that. Oh my God, how am I going to resist to squeeze him in my arms, to caress his soft hair, to kiss him while we are sharing the same bed? It is impossible, I am going to tear.  
_/ End of Tyson's point of view  
  
_

&&&  
This is the end of the third chapter I hope you people liked it ! This one was pretty tough to translate though so that's normal if you see some mistakes xX I really did my possible. I don't have any beta readers '' so I can't really see my mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel  
Chapter 5  
Matty Devory  
October, 2004

Later in the evening, Tyson wanted to go out to take a walking. He asked Kai if he wanted to come him. But he refused categorically. He did not want to go out and risk to be recognized.

The Russian was now alone in the house. Everything was quiet and dark. He had switched off all the lights to feign that the house was empty. Kai began to have some difficulty breathing. Being alone, without anybody to help him if necessary … His eyes were glued on the clock. Tyson had left for only five minutes. He said that he would be away for approximately two hours.

« No way! »

Kai ran in the room. He put on his long white scarf then his cape. He put his hood on the top his hair, up to the eyes 1 . Then, he went out outside.

The air was slightly cold. But it was nothing to compare with the Russian winter. The sky was clear without stars and without the moon. Perfect. The young man would be more difficult to recognize in the darkness.

There was nobody else than him. Why did Tyson live in a place so far from a city? But less there are people, less you have a chance to get attacked. Then he continued to walk, keeping eyes glued to the ground. He had to find Tyson.

By turning around the corner of a street, Kai bumped into somebody. Raising his eyes, he was able to see a group of young ladies looking at him( greedily. Whores probably … The red head one approached him and took him( by the arm.

« - Hello cutie ! I am Mélinda. Would you like to warm up yourself? The air is so icy!

-Leave me alone.

- Oh you are aggressive! I like that! »

Kai got free by pushing her on the ground. He threw her a black glance. When he was ready to leave, somebody seized him the shoulder and pulled him in a dark corner. The person put him a hand on the mouth to prevent him from shouting. The young man began to panic. It was certainly somebody working for his grandfather who had found him(.

«-Kai holy shit ! What' you doing here?!

-T … Tyson? Is that ya? »

Kai turned around and saw his blue haired friend stranding in front of him. He looked anxious and a little bit angry.

« - You should not go out without me, Tyson said You know that's dangerous.

- Yeah I know. Forgive me.

-Hé hé dude !! Don't look so sad! I'm not angry at ya! Why did you go out?

- I didn't want to stay alone … »

Tyson looked at him kindly. Kai wanted to look like tough, but in the end, he was only a scared little puppy.

« - Let's go back home. »

Both young men returned at home. Tyson would have wanted to take Kai's hand while walking but he suspected although that he would not want. How to get closer to him without revealing too much his intention? It is difficult and Tyson dared nothing, being afraid that would go too far.

They were pretty close of Tyson's house when a black truck parked right by them started up, nearly striking them. Its light blinded them. The vehicle parked right by them. The doorkeepers opened and four men dressed in black showed themselves.

«-Tyson! Run! Kai shouted by pushing him »

However, one of the men seized him by the hips and hit his head against the car. The young boy fainted in his aggressor's arms.

Kai was trying to run away but the three other men were on him. He punched one in the jaw and the second was hit by his knee. The last one arrived from behind, seizes him by his scarf and put a soaked clothe with poison under his nose. The drug had immediately effect on him and he fainted too.

1 It is Kai in the third season, G-Rev.

I hope you liked it I'm sooo sorry for the mistakes xX I was at school and did not have my dictionary… and you know how bad are online translators --"

Here is a little preview for the next chapter. Tell me if you like the idea of putting a preview. If you do, I'll always write one at the end of the chapters

_"-Hé look ! The one with the hat is waking up !_

_-Yes. He looks scared. I wonder what he is scared of…_

_-Of us maybe… And he must me scared !"_


	6. Chapter 6

Angel  
Chapter 6  
Matty Devory  
November 2004

Watch out ! **This chapter contains YAOI/HENTAI/RAPE**. If you don't like, don't read.

---

Tyson woke up slowly. He was laying down on something very hard. He heard voices that seemed to come from far away. Where was he? He forced himself to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kai. He was lying down right by him, appearing to sleep. But, his wrists were attached together thanks to the yellow rope. Tyson became alarmed. He remembered what happened earlier … His headache came to confirm his suspicions. He and Kai had been kidnapped …

The young man wanted to get up but his hands were bound. Furthermore, the road on which they were was converte of ice and the camionette did not stop slipping.

At this moment, he heard the same voices as when he had woken up. He turned his head in this direction. Two men dressed in black sat on the floor. They held a gun. They started to smile when they saw that Tyson was woken.

« - Oh look! The young man with the hat is woken!

-Yeah. He looks like frightened, the poor man. I wonder what he is afraid of …

- Of us maybe? »

And both men laughed. Tyson indeed wondered what was so funny …

One of the kidnappers got up and approached the boy. He forced him to sit down. With his hand, he stroked his cheek. Tyson had a backlash.

« - Why are you shaking this way? You don't have to worry. We shall not hurt you or almost not! »

Tyson's heart beat faster. What were they going to make him?

The kidnapper took the boy by the shoulders and approached his body of his. Then he stroked his legs, applying a pressure above to force him to spread them. Tyson felt tears rising in his eyes. Why it had to happen to him? Who were these men to take such rights on him? He tightened his jaw, realizing that his belt had just been removed. The aggressor removed his pants and lowered them along the young boy's thin legs. Tyson was now only wearing his boxers, but he was too much afraid to be ashamed. Then the man repeated the same movement, what made that his victim was now half naked. Finally, he penetrated into him violently. Tyson screamed and had a backlash to get free. But, his aggressor seizes him by the wrists to prevent him from moving. He bend over him and asked:

« - How old are you, young man?

- I am sixteen years old (1) …

- Really? I thought you were younger but it doesn't matter. »

The man penetrated even deeper in Tyson's body. He began to cry and to beg to be freed. But his aggressor did not care about what the boy felt. He liked seeing him being doubled up with pain under him and to see his beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. That aroused him even more, so he ejaculated a short time later. Exhausted, he collapsed on his young victim's body. « This boy is perfect. Let's just hope that I'll can fuck him often !»

Finally, the kidnapper withdrew. Tyson continued to cry nevertheless. The pain had not still left. And even when it would leave, his consience would not be cured.

« Hé. Get dressed. We'll arrive soon.»

He had to need to be tell. Once dressed, he slightly felt more safe. Then suddenly, he thought again about Kai. He looked to the place where he was earlier. But he was not there any more. The other man held him in his arms, running his hands on the still unconscious young man's body. However, he did not seem to want to go farther.

Tyson sighed and closed his eyes, trying to empty his head. But it was impossible because he had too many questions. Where were they driven? Who were these men? What did they want from them?

Soon, the camionette stopped. One of the men opened the door. He then took Kai in his arms to carry him. Tyson came down from the vehicle and checked around him. The landscape was almost macabre. Under the black night sky, everything seemed dead. The only source of light resulted from an enormous ruined building. Walls rose very high and there were bars in the windows. The wind which blew against stony walls seemed to utter threats. Other cars were near the building. Tyson was not able to repress a shudder. But his moment of dismay did not last for a long time. Already, someone pushed him in the back to make him move forward. The first image he had was of prisoners condemned to death, walking towards the electric chair. The young boy threw a glance behind him to see the body of his friend. Although he was unconscious, his presence reassured him.

After two minutes of walking, the small group had crossed the door. They were now locked. The inside smelt odd. The air was stifling and warm, making it difficult to breath. However, the room looked like more rescente than the rest of the building. Walls had been repainted as well as the ceiling. The floor was covered with wood. Nevertheless, windows were always closed by bars of rusty metal.

Tyson felt sick and was hot. This place far from the city did not seem reassuring. There were no buildings in the surroundings, nobody to help if necessary.

The kidnapper who held Kai in his arms put him down on a couch. Then the four men in black left. Both boys were now alone. Tyson went near his friend who seemed to sleep.

«-Kai please ! Wake up! »

He shook him fervently by the shoulder. But he had no answer. Furthermore, he began to be really afraid. He was hearing bizarre noises, crackles and grating. Tyson caught solidly Kai's scarf and began to cry. His warm tears felt on the other young man's face who eventually opens his eyes. He was first surprised to see Tyson crying on him but after seeing where they were, he understood his fear. Slowly, without wanting to frighten him more, he hugged him.

«- That's okay kiddo, I'm there …

- Oh Kai! I am so afraid. Where are we?

- I don't know but we are not gonna stay here. »

On it, the Russian got up. With a surprising fitness, he got rid of his links and freed his friend.

---

(1) It is Tyson in G Revolution


	7. Chapter 7

Angel

Chapter 7

Written by Matty

Translated by Carrie

N/A: Here we go with chapter seven!

WARNING: This chapter contains RAPE/TORTURE/YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Thanks

Kai quickly looked at the place, followed closely by Tyson. This place had an impression of déjà-vu. All these corridors, all these doors, and all these strange noises were familiar to him. But, why and how?

Suddenly, the young man stopped walking. He thought he has heard step noises. When he saw his friend's horrified expression, he knew that he hasn't dreamed. Without meaning it, they got closer of each other. The steps were nearer and nearer of them. Tyson and Kai closed their eyes and held each other's hand.

"There, there. What a nice surprise!"

Kai's blood immediately froze when he heard that voice.

"Grandpa… I should have doubted that you were the one behind all those things…"

"Why do you look so mad? Aren't you glad to see me again?"

"If I have run away from you, what do you think it means?"

"Yeah, that's right, and don't think that I have forgotten it. By the way, who's your friend?"

Kai answered nothing and glanced at Tyson who was totally afraid behind him.

"What's going to change in your life if you know who he is? Leave him alone!"

Two men wearing black clothes arrived behind his grandfather.

"Do you need our help, mister Voltaire?" asked one of them.

"Separate these two boys. Bring me my grandson in my room. You can do whatever you want with the little one."

The two men executed the order immediately. They rushed on Tyson and Kai; one took Tyson by the waist, but the boy struggled and has been capable to free himself. However, he has been taken by the ankle and collapsed on the floor. He turned around and kicked his aggressor's face. He ran away. But to make it worse, Kai's grandfather grabbed him by the collar and almost lifted him from the ground.

"So let's talk about the manners! Don't you know that it isn't good to hit people?"

Then, Voltaire started to drag him towards a dark corridor.

"Kai! Help me!" cried Tyson.

"Tyson!"

It was too late. Even if he was struggling the best he was capable, his grandfather's hired men were holding him firmly against the wall. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek…

During that time, Tyson has been leaded in a huge place. It was a bedroom, with a bed at the middle of it. The little boy started to have the creeps. He knew what Voltaire was going to do…

Finally, the old man released him. Tyson wanted to escape but all the exits were blocked. No chance to run away.

"What's your name?" asked Voltaire.

"Tyson"

"Good, Tyson. What were you doing with Kai? Is he your friend, or has he promised you something in exchange of your help?"

"He's my friend! He told me what you were doing to him and he had a very good reason to run away!"

"He told you that, neh? So, let's see if you'll be as tough as him!"

So, Voltaire moved slowly towards the young boy who was shaking because of the fear. He grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall. Tyson felt on the ground and lost his cap. He got up as rapidly as his injured back was allowing to him. But he hasn't been capable to defend himself and received a kick in the stomach. He spilled blood, which flowed down his chin and fell on the carpet. He raised his head only to receive a punch on the nose that started to bleed. His tears were mixed with the red liquid that was covering his face. Voltaire took the boy by the collar and stuck him against the wall. He applied a pressure to make him slightly choke. Then, he let him fall on the ground and put a foot on his stomach. When he applied a stronger pressure, a bone broke. Tyson moaned and put a hand on his rib cage. Finally, Voltaire raised him by the collar and pushed him on the bed. The young boy had difficulties to breath, and what was waiting for him wouldn't improve his state. Hands untied his belt and removed violently his pants. He was almost naked, exposing his yellow boxers. Then, his red vest has been removed. Kai's grandfather started to kiss him wildly. He licked his blood as if it was wine. He caressed Tyson's torso, causing an awful pain. The young boy moaned and begged the old man to let him go. But it was useless. His boxers have been removed for the second time today. He closed his eyes full of tears and tightened his teeth. He felt Voltaire, chuckling, taking him by the hips. He had so much fun seeing someone suffering. Without any notice, he made his way inside Tyson who stopped breathing. He opened his eyes wide before losing consciousness.

When Tyson woke up, the only thing he felt was a cold chill. But he didn't dare opening his eyes. All the souvenirs from the past night were still fresh in his memory. Tears came to his eyes.

"Mama… I want my mama…"

Then, he had the feeling that someone was near of him, on the bed. Without meaning it, he wrapped his arms around the person's body. Human heath reassured him and he felt asleep

/Kai's point of view 

I have finally been capable to free myself from these two perverts, but it has been hard. My nose was bleeding, probably broken like my wrist. And what about my ankle that has been walked recently? I can hardly walk! It won't be easy to escape from this place. And even if I wouldn't have been that injured, I doubt that I could have had a chance to save my live. Voltaire has probably placed guards everywhere in the building. Whatever.

_/Kai's point of view end _

Kai pushed away some bangs that were sticking to his forehead. If he looked at the ground, he would see the two guards' bodies near of his feet. No time for pity. The young man held his breath and went to the door. Nobody seemed to have heard his fight against the two men. That's good.

Before going in the corridor, he glanced at the two sides of it. Nobody. He started walking in resting his hand on the wall for not falling. His injured ankle was more and more unbearable. But he continued walking. Then, he saw a door with tons of handles and bolts. How could he open it without the keys? Deprived, Kai kicked it, but it only had the effect of hurting him more than he was. He started to swear, and then he calmed down. There is probably a way to escape this place… and to find those damned keys! Who could have them? Voltaire…

"Maybe that those guards have a copy of the keys… I need to go back there!"

Without thinking about the pain, he ran to the room where he came from. He bent over the guards and started to search in their pockets to find what he was looking for. Finally, his hand touched something metallic and slightly warm. He raised it at the high of his eyes to see a bunch of keys around a ring. Gotcha.

Kai went back to the door. He unlocked one by one all the locks. When he heard the sound of the last one being unlocked, a smile grew on his face. Then, he pushed the door. There was a cold shower outside that was soaking his hurt face. He took a step forward on the gravel and then stopped walking, looking at the grey sky for several minutes. The young man started to walk away, but then something came back to his mind.

Tyson.

That's about for chapter 7 Matty

I'm sorry if the translation is a bit hard to understand ;;;; But I did my best… Hope you all liked it

I'll try to translate chapter 8 as soon as I can… Carrie


End file.
